The House
About The House is the home and residential place of The Brothers. It is seen in almost every episode. Layout The rooms of the house: * The Reception Hall - ''(first seen properly in The Webnet)'' * The Bathroom - ''(first seen in Hide n Seek)'' * Five Bedrooms -''' (The Brothers' bedroom first seen in Hide n Seek and another room first seen in Teds Ill!) * '''The Computer Room -''' (first seen in Peace & Quiet) * '''The Dining Room -''' (first seen in The Mysterious Cleaning Lady) * '''The Games Room -''' (first seen properly in The Webnet) * 'The Sitting Room -' (first seen properly in Hide n Seek) * 'The Utility Room -' (first seen in The Big Bedtime Bear Befuddle) * 'The Kitchen -' (first seen in the episode In A Jam) Rooms The Reception Hall This is where the main front door is located, and is the room where visitors and residents first enter when they arrive at the house. The area is quite large, with the the door to the games room and the staircase leading to the landing to the right on the way in and at the left and front there are the doors to the rest of the downstairs rooms. The Bathroom This is where the toilet is situated, along with a shower and a bath. It is located in the upstairs of the house. The Bedrooms Although it has been mentioned that there are five bedrooms, only two have been seen. The fourth one is where the brothers all sleep and one of the others was used as a quarantine area for Ted when he was ill. * '''The Brothers' Bedroom - the 3 brothers' bedroom is the fourth bedroom on the upstairs of the house. It has burgundy wallpaper with a decorative flower pattern on it and dark red carpeting. There is a triple bunk-bed situated at the back of the room by a cat poster and the window. The top bunk is Ted's, with green blankets, the middle bunk is Bobby's, with maroon blankets and the bottom bunk is Fred's, with vermillion blankets. To the left of the window there is a chest of drawers full of the brothers' clothes, and to the left of that is the door that leads out into the landing. * The Fifth Bedroom '''- the fifth bedroom is the bedroom that Charlie lives in. Fred promised him it in return for an escape route to the treehouse, which failed, but Charlie still got the room anyway. Charlie still lives and sleeps there, as shown in The 3 Brothers Christmas Special Thing. The Computer Room This is where the computer is located, along with other equipment such as a photocopier and printer. The room is usually used by Fred, however on other occasions the computer is used by Bobby too, as in the episode The Webnet. The room has plain grey wallpaper and dark grey carpeting and it is connected to the games room. The Dining Room This is where the brothers have breakfast, lunch and dinner. It has been commonly seen when they are eating breakfast. Bobby sits at the right end of the table, Fred sits at the right side of the table and Ted sits at the left end of the table. The room has grey wallpaper with dark grey carpeting, with a big painting of a pear to the left of the window above the table. The room is connected to the kitchen via a set of doors. As seen in The Big Bedtime Bear Befuddle and The Storm, the room has its own portable television that is mounted on top of a wheeled wooden cabinet. The Games Room This is where Fred and Bobby go when they are (most likely) bored. They have been seen reading books and playing chess in the room. On the sofa there is a pile of boardgames and by the door is a table with two chairs on either side. As shown in the floorplan, the room is connected to the computer room. The Sitting Room This is where the main television is situated. By a large window there is a sofa where the brothers sit to watch the television. They usually watch Smile Tv but on special occasions they watch movies. To the right of the sofa there is a fireplace, as seen in The Storm. The Utility Room This is where the washing machine and tumble dryer are. The room is commonly used by Ted when he is washing his brothers' clothes. The Kitchen This is where the oven, refrigerator, dishwasher, cups, plates and cutlery are located. Ted mostly cooks there, but Fred and Bobby also make their own sandwiches and snacks in there too. The room is connected to the dining room via a pair of double doors. Floorplan Trivia * The House is very deceiving in size as from the outside it looks quite small, whether inside it is actually very big. * The reason The Brothers have a big house is because after their Uncle Nero dissapeared, they were sent a letter which described how he had left all his money to them. * It is situated in Pringleton Housing Estate, as shown in Teds Ill! and Milk Mission. * It is revealed in Court Calamities the house is number 42 Sylvester Avenue, and it's postcode is '''42 Sylvester Avenue, Pringleton Housing Estate, Smileton County, CT6 10JZ ** CT6 10JZ is actually not a real functioning postcode. Gallery Season 2 Screen Shot 2017-12-21 at 18.30.47.png|The house in the rain. Screen Shot 2017-04-01 at 16.23.41.png|The house at night. Screen Shot 2017-12-21 at 18.28.36.png|The bedroom in early morning. Screen Shot 2017-04-01 at 16.26.31.png|One of the spare rooms. Screen Shot 2017-12-21 at 18.32.09.png|The fifth bedroom which belongs to Charlie. Screen Shot 2017-04-01 at 16.27.45.png|The hallway. Screen Shot 2017-12-21 at 18.31.16.png|Basement entrance door. Screen Shot 2017-12-21 at 18.30.02.png|The attic. Screen Shot 2017-04-01 at 16.22.33.png|One of the corridors. Screen Shot 2017-04-01 at 16.24.14.png|Another corridor. Screen Shot 2017-04-01 at 16.23.23.png|The utility room. Screen Shot 2017-04-01 at 16.25.12.png|The garden at night. Screen Shot 2017-12-21 at 18.29.46.png|In the sitting room. Screen Shot 2017-12-21 at 18.31.02.png|Not much on TV though. Screen Shot 2017-12-21 at 18.28.44.png|The kitchen. Screen Shot 2017-12-21 at 18.28.04.png|Eating lunch in the dining room. Screen Shot 2017-12-21 at 18.28.15.png|The games room. Screen Shot 2017-12-21 at 18.29.18.png|The computer room.